


fantasy.

by sinfuljiminy



Series: camboy!louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Twink Louis, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuljiminy/pseuds/sinfuljiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Louis.. mm, will I ever get to see your face, Louis?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And ruin the mystery of fucking your perfect dream twink?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'd much rather imagine myself fucking you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what this is. i just have a weakness for cam sex and lilo and twink louis and so this this just kinda happened.

It was an addiction, that much Liam knew but no matter how shameful he was about it, no matter how many times he told himself tonight was the last night, he always found himself in his den, opening up an incognito tab (as if anyone else ever used his desktop) and typed in the URL he had long since memorized. His fingers shook with anticipation as he clicked with intent, closing those damn annoying pop up ads, and reaching the desired page under a minute. He swallowed thickly, sleepy brown eyes searching for the screen name that often haunted his dreams until he found it and without a moment's hesitation, clicked, full screened the video, and leaned back in his chair. The video buffered for a few moments before it was live and the first thing he heard was a squeaky moan coming through his headphones. That alone made his dick twitch, added with the view of the skinny, tanned boy on the screen fingering himself, two long digits dragging in and out of himself slowly made his dick swell up and a groan to fall from his lips. He breathed heavily as he reached inside of his boxers and wrapped a hand around himself, cock throbbing as it hardened with every passing second. The boy on the screen widened his legs as fingered himself a bit faster, the sounds of slick coming through perfectly, as if he were sitting in front of Liam, in the flesh. His unoccupied hand came up to type on the keyboard slowly and it took him longer than it normally would to type out the sentence, but he finally hit send and heard a short chuckle on the other end. 

"Impatient, are we, _CockDaddy _?" Liam groaned again and shifted in his seat, reading his request for the boy to ride his dildo over again, a few other views agreeing with him as well. "The show just stared.. Let me prep, eh? Or is this not good enough for you, _CockDaddy_? Am I disappointing you?"__

__His voice was so soft, so innocent and it shouldn't be as hot as it was but it made Liam stroke himself even harder as he struggled to type out his response of 'no.. just wanna hear ur pretty loud moans.'_ _

__It made the young boy laugh and suddenly his fingers were pulled from his tight hole and brought to his lips where he sucked on them proudly and loudly, the chat blowing up with comments of how hot that was and how much they wanted to fuck his pretty ass. He moved off the bed and opened a drawer beside it, pulling out a big black dildo then disappearing off the frame and the camera moved to the ground before he came back into view. He set the dildo on the ground and crouched over it, grabbing a bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand, and slicking the dildo so wet that it glistened and dripped. There was a mirror in front of the boy on the wall, but it was covered just enough to hide the boy's face and it frustrated Liam even more because, fuck, did he want to see how pretty he looked when he sat back on the dildo and soft cries fell from him. Louis gripped the fake cock as he lowered himself on it little by little until it became too much and he leaned forward just slightly and began to grind against it._ _

__Liam stroked himself harder and moaned loudly as he imagined the dildo was his cock and he was gripping the boy's hips, thrusting into him and fucking him so good until his legs trembled and his throat was hoarse from crying. He rode the dildo for a good ten minutes before pulling away from it and rubbing at his hole, a soft embarrassed chuckle sounding through the headphones. "Sorry, boys.. a virgin could only take so much."_ _

__The chat box blew up, men from all over giving praises, a lot offering to be the one to take his virginity, most talking about how they would wreck him thoroughly. Liam didn't write any comments, though, too busy fisting his cock and spreading the precome that spilled out of him to form a coherent sentence. " _CockDaddy_ , was that good enough for you?" the boy asked with a purr as he sat with his legs spread in front of the camera against stroked his own cock, his hole wet with lube and Liam wished it was his come decorating the rim. "C'mon.. talk to me, baby."_ _

__With toes curling against the carpet, he forced his hand away from his throbbing dick and reached for the keyboard, typing out a response. 'it was beautiful, baby boy.. so goddamn sexy.'_ _

__He was quiet for a few moments, no doubt possibly finding the response through a plethora of comments. "Glad you enjoyed it." He finally answered and stood up, moving the camera once again as he settled into his bed and leaned over the computer, clacking from his keyboard being heard. A few seconds later, a private chat popped up on Liam's screen and he froze with fear, reading the message from the young boy._ _

____**sk8erboy91:** want a private show?  
**cockdaddylp:** u dont even have to ask.  
**sk8erboy91:** tmrw midnight. be on.  
**cockdaddylp:** i'll b here. 

__Liam couldn't believe his luck and he came just minutes later as he watched Louis stroke himself and fuck himself with a vibrator while moaning, whimpering, and crying out so teasingly. The twenty four hour wait almost destroyed him and he was angsty all throughout work and dinner with his mom until he was finally able to log onto his secret porn site account and waited; with pictures of men stroking and fucking themselves flashing through the screen, he waited._ _

____**sk8erboy91:** sorry i'm late, daddy.  
**cockdaddylp:** ur forgiven.  
**sk8erboy91:** give me a skype screenname so we can get this show on the road.  
**cockdaddylp:** same one as here. i'm already logged on.  
**sk8erboy91:** mm, prepared. u must've been waiting.  
**cockdaddylp:** ofc i have. all night and day. 

__The young boy didn't respond, but a few minutes later a Skype call came through and Liam's stomach tightened as he clicked the camera button and waited for it to connect. His face came into view, though it was only illuminated by the light of the computer screen since his room was completely dark. The boy, though, still had his face cut off and the camera was pointing at his hard cock that he was stroking slowly. "Can I have a name or is CockDaddy good enough for you?"_ _

__He chuckled and bit his lip. "Call me Liam."_ _

__"Mm, Liam.. such a hot name."_ _

__"And you?"_ _

__He hesitated for a moment before speaking and Liam was one hundred percent sure he gave him a fake name, but he couldn't be bothered to care. "Louis."_ _

__"Louis.. mm, will I ever get to see your face, Louis?"_ _

__"And ruin the mystery of fucking your perfect dream twink?"_ _

__"I'd much rather imagine myself fucking you."_ _

__Louis chuckled softly and squirmed in his bed, the box spring whining under his weight. "I'd hate to disappoint."_ _

__"I doubt you could."_ _

__"Alright.. then you need to turn on a light so I could see you better."_ _

__"Done deal." The two of them shifted and Liam moved his eyes away from the laptop for just a minute to click on the bedside lamp and when he looked back, Louis face was gracing the screen. His dick twitched and hardened at the young boy's appearance, full lips that would look fucking beautiful wrapped around his thick cock, a straight and narrow nose, and big innocent eyes that Liam couldn't tell if they were blue or green, but he didn't necessary give a fuck. His hair was short and spread across his forehead in a fringe, hidden under a black beanie. "Fuck, you're hot.."_ _

__"Feeling is mutual, daddy.." Louis mewled and bit his lip, tilting his head to the side against the headboard._ _

__"How old are you?"_ _

__"Any age you want me to be."_ _

__Liam groaned and adjusted his laptop enough for Louis to be able to see how thick and hard his cock was, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking slowly. "Get a dildo and fuck yourself."_ _

__Louis complied, reaching into his bedside drawer and shuffling through a few items, bringing out a thick blue dildo along with a tube of lube, slicking it up before bending his knees and planting his feet to the bed, positioning the fake cock to his hole and slowly pushing it inside his tight heat. "F-fuck.."_ _

__"So hot," Liam moaned and stroked himself harder, squirming on the bed. "Wish I could fuck you so hard.."_ _

__"How would you fuck me, daddy?"_ _

__"God, I would fuck you every way possible. Push you up against the wall, wreck your tight hole, make you scream and claw the wall and come untouched. Fuck you in the shower and smack that pretty ass of yourself until you're raw." Louis moaned and fucked himself harder, opposite hand stroking his cock. "I would push your head into a pillow, hold your hands behind your back, and pound you until you screamed, until your legs were so sore that he couldn't walk straight after I was through with you. I would tie you up, gag you, and split you open until you cried, make you see stars as I fill you with my hot come."_ _

__"Oh my fucking God, Liam.." Louis lifted his hips and arched his back off the pillows, driving the dildo so hard into him that the imitation balls were nearly sucked into his walls. He came hard, come decorating his stomach and his muscles stiffened for a full minute as he came down from his orgasm, flopping back tiredly on the bed. "Shit.."_ _

__Liam watched, completely satisfied and drowned in lust, his orgasm just moments away as he continued to stroke himself and spoke in short pants. "Tell me what you'd do to me, baby.."_ _

__"Fuck, what wouldn't I do to you? I'd suck your thick cock dry until you begged for me to pull off, I'd ride you so good that your eyes roll to the back of your head and you're so consumed with passion that you're unable to form sounds, let alone words to tell me how pretty I look coming on your dick. I'd drag my nails down your back and squeezing your dick so hard while you fuck me and leave you speechless after every orgasm, leave you wanting more." Liam moaned and stroked himself harder, his stomach tightening and he was coming, spurts of hot come pouring out of him. "I'd swallow every drop you had to offer and fed you your own come from my mouth so you know how good you taste on my tongue."_ _

__"Shit, shit, stop.." Liam whimpered, toes cramping from how hard he was curling them and his face was contorted into a pained expression, though pleasure spread through him like a wildfire. "God, you're fucking unbelievable."_ _

__"As are you, daddy."_ _

__The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes before the connection was disconnected on Louis' end, but it didn't disappoint Liam as much as he thought it would. He got what he wanted and now, every time he watched the younger boy's live show he'd be able to put a face to the imagination of the twink riding his dick and a voice to how he moaned calling him daddy while he came._ _


End file.
